


I Like Work, I Could Watch it All Day

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy was only half listening as they sat with their backs to the headstone, watching the boys dig.





	I Like Work, I Could Watch it All Day

“Love makes you do the wacky.” Willow shrugged.  
“That's the truth.” Buffy replied.  
Buffy was only half listening as they sat with their backs to the headstone, watching the boys dig. Her thoughts were occupied by Giles’ form as he shovelled the ground. Had his arms always looked that strong? Were his legs always that toned? And damn, had his arse always looked that good? Giles had a cute arse, she couldn’t believe she was only just noticing.  
“Y'know, this might go a lot faster if you femmes actually picked up a shovel, too.” Xander griped.  
“Here here.” Said Giles.


End file.
